The present invention comprises a new Scaveola, botanically known as Scaveola aemula, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Bomy Whit.’
‘Bomy Whit’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Bomy Whit’ has white flower color, early and abundant flowering response, medium green foliage, vigorous, initially semi-upright becoming decumbent to trailing habit with a well-branched plant habit.
‘Bomy Whit’ originated from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif., U.S.A. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary hybrid seedling identified as ‘11-4’ with white color. ‘11-4’ has lighter foliage, is later to flower, and has fewer branches than ‘Bomy Whit.’
The male parent of ‘Bomy Whit’ was ‘Scawihatis’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,003) with white color. ‘Scawihatis’ has smaller flowers, smaller and darker foliage, fewer branches, and thinner stems than ‘Bomy Whit.’
‘Bomy Whit’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2006 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif., U.S.A. The pollination took place in August 2005 and the seed sowing in January 2006.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Bomy Whit’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the May 2006 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif., U.S.A.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 2006 in Gilroy, Calif., U.S.A., and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Bomy Whit’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Bomy Whit’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007. ‘Bomy Whit’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.